Tune the Rainbow
by Loreylock
Summary: There's a song I wrote for you... for us..." - Lacus Clyne. "Will you sing it for me?" - Kira Yamato. He was the only one she could sing her heart to. Only him. KL songshot!


**Another one-shot, well what can I say? I have an unnatural desire to write KL stories whether they be one-shots or full-blown stories... That's why i created this and Tenshi no Hime. (Which I ask that you kindly read and review) This is just pure fluff and more fluff seriously. I personally enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GS/GSD characters nor do I own the song 'Tune the Rainbow' sung by Sakamoto Maaya**

**Also this might get a bit confusing but words in Bold are song lyrics.**

_Words in italics with a ' before the first word are thoughts_

_Words in italics that have a **( **mean that that is the translation of the song's lyrics_  
**Huge thankies to Emerald Leviney a.k.a BB-kins for beta'ing this!**

**Tune the Rainbow**

It was a peaceful day for all the inhabitants of PLANT. Coordinator's had been able to rest at ease, knowing that there was finally true peace between them and the Naturals. Since Lacus Clyne, now Yamato, had become the Chairwoman, the tension between the two races had disintegrated. The fact that Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, now Zala, had become the ambassador for Earth made negotiations easier.

'_We rarely find time to relax like this. To just be with each other without needing to worry over the status of the world…' _Lacus Yamato thought peacefully as she observed the clear blue sky above her. She was currently curled up in Kira's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What are you so deep in thought about Mrs. Yamato?"

Lacus was brought from her thoughts as she tilted her head to stare into the loving eyes of her beloved husband, Kira Yamato. _'Have we really been married for six months now?' _she asked herself before replying to his question. "Nothing much. Just how rare peaceful days like this are, where we can be together without worrying about the world and its problems."

Kira sent her a loving smile before tucking away a stray lock of baby pink hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking for some time now. Do you think you would have still been a singer if things had turned out differently?"

Lacus turned to gaze up at the sky once again, "But then I wouldn't have met you Kira. So even if I would be successful, I wouldn't choose fame over us."

Kira raised his eyebrows, _'I'm glad Lacus. I wouldn't have chose to live a peaceful life that didn't involve war over us. I'd gladly go through another war if it meant we could stay together like this,' _he thought as he pulled her closer into his body.

'_Life wouldn't be the same without you Lacus. I wouldn't have been this happy with another woman. Not with Fllay, not with any other girl,' _he thought as images of the red haired woman came to mind.

'_I'm glad that I discovered how shallow she was before I had fallen into her trap. Though I do feel remorse over her death, if she had lived I would have stayed with you Lacus. I promised you that I'd stay with you and I promised that I'll always come back to you and those promises still stand,' _he told himself as leaned his head on Lacus'.

'_It's strange. I sometimes compare our love to Athrun's and Cagalli's and it's strange to see how different they are. They both remain love but our interactions are different. You and I are content knowing that we are near each other and long for each other if we aren't. We'll take any opportunity just to hold each other with the intention of never letting go. The kisses we have are sacred and passionate and they aren't necessary in our relationship to know that we love each other. It's the same with being with being 'intimate' at night or any other time… Our relationship isn't based off stuff like that.' _

'_Then with Athrun and Cagalli… they just aren't afraid to be open about their relationship. I mean, shes a Natural and Athrun is a Coordinator. They have to face judgment everyday day of their lives because of their love. Yet they walk out, hand in hand and smiling, ready to face the world together. I remember how skeptical the PLANT Supreme Council was of me at first… I can only imagine how hard it was for them…' _he thought with a sigh as he once again pulled Lacus closer.

"I still write songs whenever I have time," Lacus said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Really?" Kira asked in surprise. _'How does she have time to write songs? Our jobs keep us pretty busy at times… We barely have time like this to spend with each other.' _

"There's a song I wrote… for you… for us," she whispered softly and somewhat nervously.

"Will you sing it for me?" he asked before he stood up and pulled her to her feet, surprising her slightly. He then placed a hand on her cheek, "Please?"

Lacus sighed as she pushed her cheek into his hand before gently nodding. _'What will he think? What if he doesn't like it?' _she asked herself as she took his hands into her own.

'_Well here goes nothing!' _she thought before opening her mouth and allowing the words that had desperately been waiting for an escape to be released.

_**Kimi ga nagasu namida nuguu tame dake ni boku wa koko ni iru yo**_

_**ame agari ga kirei na you ni nakeba kokoro sukitooru**_

_**(**__I will stay here, only for the sake of drying your flowing tears_

_As beautiful as the rain letting up, your tears make your heart transparent__**)**_

'_For the sake of drying your flowing tears…' _Kira repeated in his mind as he interlaced his and Lacus' hands.

_**oka no ue de miwatasu sekai wa**_

_**kyou mo ai de afureteru hazu na no ni**_

_**mayoi ikiru bokura wa kizukazu**_

_**yasashii ai no utasae todokanai**_

_**(**__Today as I look out from the top of a hill,_

_Although the world should be washed over in love_

_We have realized we are living in bewilderment_

_The soft song of love cannot reach us__**)**_

Then Kira changed their current positions and placed his hands around Lacus' waist, feeling that she responded till they were in a slow dance position.

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_**itsu no hi mo**_

_**(**__I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect _

_The days when your face shone, smiling _

_I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness_

_For the rest of my days__**)**_

Slowly Kira stepped to the side and began leading them in a slow dance around the garden of their home, feeling his love grow for his Pink Princess as she sang her heart out for him. Only him.

_**boku ga chikau subete subete o kakete boku wa ushinatte yuku**_

_**itoshii hito kimi o omoi kimi to tomo ni ikiteku yo**_

_**(**__I swear everything, I would risk everything, I would lose everything_

_For the one I love, to think of you, to live together with you__**)**_

'_I remember in the first war how before I went into battle you stopped me. You gave me your ring and begged me that I would return to you. I kissed you on the cheek, sealing the promise and went into battle. Our promise is what kept me from dying Lacus. I could feel you cheering me on, helping me face Rau Le Creuset.'_

'_When I lay in space when the battle was over, I could feel how my body was trying to submit into unconsciousness…. But when I imagined your face I knew that it wasn't my time to die. I had a promise to fulfill.' _

_**yasashi sugiru bokura wa kowagari **_

_**hontou no kimochi jouzu ni ienakattari**_

_**waza to ooki na koto o itte mitari**_

_**sore demo mou daijoubu mitasareta kara**_

_**(**__Past softness, we're both cowards_

_Even though I'm not skilled at telling my true feelings_

_I can speak of great things and works_

_Nevertheless, I'm all right...I'm feeling fulfilled__**)**_

'_I almost lost you that night when we were attacked by those assassins from ZAFT. They almost killed you but you weren't meant to die as I pushed you out the way, prepared to give up my life to make sure you were safe. '_

'_You were too scared to let me pilot the Freedom again. You were scared that I wouldn't return meanwhile I was scared that you would be injured. Our promise kept me going that night, my promise to return to you.' _

_**aishiau bokutachi wa tsuyoi kaze no naka hanarete mo**_

_**aishiau bokutachi wa itsumo soba ni iru inori no naka de zutto**_

_**(**__The two of us, in love, may be separated in a strong wind_

_The two of us, in love, will be by each other's sides forever, within our prayers__**)**_

'_You wanted to go into space alone. You wanted to go and fix the problem in PLANT. I refused to let you go at first. I was scared I would lose you because I wouldn't be there to protect you. I embraced you, knowing that your mind was made up and that I could only give you support.'_

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_**wasurenai kaze ya kigi o ano hi mita yuuyake sora o**_

_**wasurenai daisuki na uta nandomo yonda ehon no hyoushi**_

_**(**__I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect _

_The days when your face shone, smiling _

_I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness_

_I won't forget the wind and trees, the burning sky_

_I won't forget the song I loved, the front cover of the picture book I read many times__**)**_

'_Then shortly after you arrived at the Eternal, you were discovered and attacked by ZAFT forces. I rushed into space with the Rouge, hoping and praying that you would be alright…. And you were. As soon as we were in each other's arms it felt as if the battle outside had disappeared. All we cared about at that moment was being as close as possible to each other.' _

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_**wasurenai kono takai sora o aoi umi natsu no hizashi**_

_**wasurenai anata to kawashita kotoba sae nanimo kamo**_

_**(**__I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect _

_The days when your face shone, smiling _

_I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness_

_I won't forget that high sky, the blue ocean, summer's sunlight_

_I won't forget the words we exchanged...I won't forget anything!__**)**_

'_Then finally when the war had ended you became Chairwoman of PLANT and I became a Commander in the ZAFT army. I won't deny it; I went to PLANT and joined ZAFT so I could be with you. That day when we embraced each other openly before everyone proved our devotion to each other. I can still remember how shocked everyone was. Who would have thought that Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne had fallen in love with each other? I wasn't expecting it and neither were you but we wouldn't change it for anything, would we?' _

_**tsukanoma no niji...**_

_**kitto kimi e no kakehashi naru darou**_

_**(**__A transient rainbow..._

_I think it must be a bridge to you__**)**_

Lacus's song ended and so did their dance as Kira placed their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispered to her before gently claiming her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Lacus was shocked at first but eagerly responded to his affection. She snaked her arms around his neck but they weren't there for long before she entwined them in his messy brown locks.

Kira deepened the kiss further as his grip around her waist tightened. He could feel her hands in his hair but this just pushed him to want more of her… But Lacus broke the kiss between them and rested her head against his chest, "I love you too Kira."

"Will you two get a room?"

Both Lacus and Kira's eyes widened at the sound of the teasing voice. Both turned their heads to see Athrun and Cagalli standing not too far away, amused smirks evident on their faces.

"Athrun… Cagalli!" Kira squeaked out as he pulled away from Lacus, only to then interlace their hands together.

"We'll be inside, you two lovebirds need some time 'alone'," Cagalli once again teased before pulling Athrun into the house and leaving Kira and Lacus in the garden.

Kira breathed out a quick sigh of relief before turning to Lacus and sending her an adoring smile. _'These moments I remembered are just some of the millions were going to have Lacus,' _and he knew she could understand his thoughts.

'_I know,' _she 'replied' before the pair walked hand in hand back to the house, Lacus' song repeating itself in their minds…

* * *

**I feel tears in my eyes from reading that... But that is the beauty of the KL relationship... So what did you think of this one? **

**Remember to go and pay Tenshi no Hime a visit!**

**Lorelock**


End file.
